fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Melee
|||Asteroid Cutlass||||A powerful sword made from bizarre alien tech that baffles even the Plumbers.||||||0||Melee|||||||||| |- |||Atomic Meta Mace||||A powerful melee weapon that will lay Fuse's monsters flat.||||||0||Melee|||||||||| |- |||Kerthunker||||When you want to give Fuse's minions a good whack, the Kerthunker is your weapon.||||||0||Melee|||||||||| |- |||Neutron Meta Mace||||A powerful melee weapon that will lay Fuse's monsters flat.||||||0||Melee|||||||||| |- | ||Lightning Sword||1||Uses the same technology as the Lightning Gun to shock your foes with each swipe.||151||181||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||254||64 |- | ||Practice Sword||2||The only made of wood, the Practice Sword can be deadly when in the proper hands.||164||194||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||267||67 |- | ||Quartz Hammer||2||Bash some monsters good with this pretty (dangerous) melee weapon!||181||211||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||273||68 |- | ||Aluminum Endsville Slugger||3||Batter up! This baseball bat is a favorite of Mandy's, and now you can find out why.||177||207||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||280||70 |- | ||Mineral Hammer||4||Bash some monsters good with this pretty (dangerous) melee weapon!||207||237||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||301||75 |- | ||Proton Meta Mace||4||A powerful melee weapon that will lay Fuse's monsters flat.||222||252||0||Melee||Short||Rare||Tradable||308||77 |- | ||Chocolate Stick||6||This melee weapon looks sweet, but Fuse's monsters definitely think otherwise.||216||246||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||324||81 |- | ||Crystal Hammer||6||Bash some monsters good with this pretty (dangerous) melee weapon!||233||263||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||332||83 |- | ||Subatomic Meta Mace||7||A powerful melee weapon that will lay Fuse's monsters flat.||261||291||0||Melee||Short||Rare||Tradable||357||89 |- | ||Fountain Pen Sword||8||Someone once said, "The pen is mightier than the sword." This weapon has both!||259||289||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||365||91 |- | ||Geode Hammer||8||Bash some monsters good with this pretty (dangerous) melee weapon!||259||289||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||365||91 |- | ||Indigo Greatsword||8||This single-edged melee weapon is heavy but powerful.||259||289||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||365||91 |- | ||Intern Practice Sword||8||The only made of wood, the Practice Sword can be deadly when in the proper hands.||242||272||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||357||89 |- | ||Composite Endsville Slugger||10||Batter up! This baseball bat is a favorite of Mandy's, and now you can find out why.||268||298||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||393||98 |- | ||Gemstone Hammer||10||Bash some monsters good with this pretty (dangerous) melee weapon!||285||315||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Giant Turkey Leg||10||A powerful melee weapon that will satisfy your appetite for combat!||285||315||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Optical Greatsword||10||This single-edged melee weapon is heavy but powerful.||285||315||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Signature Sword||10||Someone once said, "The pen is mightier than the sword." This weapon has both!||285||315||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||402||101 |- | ||Black Knight Sword||12||Verily, thou shalt cleave thine enemies into gooey bits with thy Black Knight Sword!||339||369||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||462||116 |- | ||Camp Oar||12||From the shores of Leakey Lake to your two hands, the oar smacks monsters down!||311||341||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||Fluorescent Greatsword||12||This single-edged melee weapon is heavy but powerful.||311||341||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||Serif Sword||12||Someone once said, "The pen is mightier than the sword." This weapon has both!||311||341||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||444||111 |- | ||Toiletnator's Plunger||12||Lou's legendary Plunger of Doom can now be wielded by all potty-trained recruits.||339||369||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||462||116 |- | ||Robotic Claw||13||A powerfull melee weapon made from spare parts donated by Dexlabs.||324||354||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||466||117 |- | ||Apprentice Practice Sword||14||The only made of wood, the Practice Sword can be deadly when in the proper hands.||320||350||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||477||119 |- | ||Phosphoric Greatsword||14||This single-edged melee weapon is heavy but powerful.||337||367||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||489||122 |- | ||Sans Serif Sword||14||Someone once said, "The pen is mightier than the sword." This weapon has both!||337||267||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||489||122 |- | ||Screwdriver Sword||15||When you're feeling handy, use this tool to take a swing at Fuse's minions.||350||380||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||513||128 |- | ||Super Endsville Slugger||15||Batter up! This baseball bat is a favorite of Mandy's, and now you can find out why.||333||363||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||501||125 |- | ||Luminous Greatsword||16||This single-edged melee weapon is heavy but powerful.||363||393||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||539||135 |- | ||The John Hancock||16||Someone once said, "The pen is mightier than the sword." This weapon has both!||363||393||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||539||135 |- | ||Banded Lockslammer||17||Gothic filigree styling hides the true super slamming power of this refined sword.||359||389||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||552||138 |- | ||Cranberry Club||17||A powerful melee weapon that looks heavier than it really is.||376||406||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Notched Falchion||17||An extremely powerful war sword with a keen edge and swift swing.||376||406||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||566||142 |- | ||Bushido Practice Sword||18||The only made of wood, the Practice Sword can be deadly when in the proper hands.||372||402||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||579||145 |- | ||Copper Mace||18||A regal melee weapon that will bash your alien opponents into goo!||389||419||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||594||149 |- | ||Paddleball||18||The powerful Paddleball is difficult to master, but can still beat Fuse senseless.||417||447||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||619||155 |- | ||Scythe, Jr.||18||This melee weapon is a great introduction to the powers of the Grim Reaper!||417||447||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||619||155 |- | ||Blueberry Club||19||A powerful melee weapon that looks heavier than it really is.||402||432||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Great Dragon Blade||19||This exotic weapon contains the power of ancient creatures from a faraway land.||430||460||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||649||162 |- | ||MVP Endsville Slugger||19||Batter up! This baseball bat is a favorite of Mandy's, and now you can find out why.||385||415||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||608||152 |- | ||Ragged Falchion||19||An extremely powerful war sword with a keen edge and swift swing.||402||432||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||623||156 |- | ||Silver Mace||20||A regal melee weapon that will bash your alien opponents into goo!||415||445||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||654||164 |- | ||Ancient Dragon Blade||21||This exotic weapon contains the power of ancient creatures from a faraway land.||456||486||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||715||179 |- | ||Electron Meta Mace||21||A powerful melee weapon that will lay Fuse's monsters flat.||456||486||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||715||179 |- | ||Jagged Falchion||21||An extremely powerful war sword with a keen edge and swift swing.||428||458||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Limeberry Club||21||A powerful melee weapon that looks heavier than it really is.||428||458||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||687||172 |- | ||Valerion's Sword||21||This is the sword of the mighty Valerion, hero of Monsters and Mazes.||456||486||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||715||179 |- | ||Foster's F-Blade||22||The unique curvature of the F-Blade makes for an exotic melee weapon.||469||499||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||751||188 |- | ||Neonex Axe||22||This melee weapon will cut your enemies in two and turn them back into goo.||441||471||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Platinum Mace||22||A regal melee weapon that will bash your alien opponents into goo!||441||471||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||721||180 |- | ||Sawtooth Sabre||22||Inspired by the nose of the sawtooth shark, this blade has a real bite!||424||454||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||703||176 |- | ||Caliper Club||23||Coop found some giant calipers in the junk yard and used them to make powerful weapons.||454||484||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Grapeberry Club||23||A powerful melee weapon that looks heavier than it really is.||454||484||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Quartz Dragon Blade||23||This exotic weapon contains the power of ancient creatures from a faraway land.||482||512||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||789||197 |- | ||Serrated Falchion||23||An extremely powerful war sword with a keen edge and swift swing.||454||484||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||757||189 |- | ||Stone Sword of the Undead||23||Samurai Jack once used this sword to fight off an army of angry zombies!||482||512||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||789||197 |- | ||Diamond Mace||24||A regal melee weapon that will bash your alien opponents into goo!||467||487||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||795||199 |- | ||Hex's Staff||24||Crafted from the same material used in Hex's actual staff. A magical melee weapon.||495||525||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||828||207 |- | ||Scottish Claymore||24||Jack's good friend carries this massive sword into the fray. Now you can, too.||495||525||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||828||207 |- | ||Argonex Axe||25||This melee weapon will cut your enemies in two and turn them back into goo.||480||510||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||835||209 |- | ||Forklift Blade||25||Loading dock chic gets sharp in this tempered-steel power blade.||463||493||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||814||204 |- | ||Goldenberry Club||25||A powerful melee weapon that looks heavier than it really is.||480||510||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||835||209 |- | ||Onyx Falchion||25||An extremely powerful war sword with a keen edge and swift swing.||480||510||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||835||209 |- | ||Plant Club||25||These buds are harvested from the Freleng Fern, a plant found in the Twisted Forest.||480||510||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||835||209 |- | ||Spiked Shell Sabre||25||An exotic melee weapon made from the shells of spiked crustaceans living in the deep.||463||493||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||814||204 |- | ||Sun Dragon Blade||25||This exotic weapon contains the power of ancient creatures from a faraway land.||508||538||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||870||218 |- | ||Bucktooth Sabre||26||Inspired by the nose of the sawtooth shark, this blade has a real bite!||476||506||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||855||214 |- | ||Pointed Brush||26||Turn the battlefield into your canvas with this creative melee weapon.||493||523||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||877||219 |- | ||Royal Mace||26||A regal melee weapon that will bash your alien opponents into goo!||493||523||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||877||219 |- | ||Aerial Sword||27||Forged from the lightweight metals used on spaceships, this is a keen and swift blade.||506||536||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||920||230 |- | ||Dreihander||27||You'll wish you had a third hand when wielding the massive Dreihander sword!||506||536||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||920||230 |- | ||Quad Laser Sword||27||This melee weapon marries old and new technology to form a deadly blade.||506||536||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||920||230 |- | ||Scallywag Sword||27||Avast! Unsheath this blade and make Fuse's monsters walk the plank! Arrr!||489||519||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||897||224 |- | ||Celestial Blade||28||Inspired by a comet, this sword combines beauty and strength into one weapon.||519||549||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||King Hammer||28||This intimidating melee weapon is always a "big hit" with Fuse's monsters.||519||549||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||Kryptonex Axe||28||This melee weapon will cut your enemies in two and turn them back into goo.||519||549||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||966||242 |- | ||Space Cutlass||28||A powerful sword made from bizarre alien tech that baffles even the Plumbers.||547||577||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1006||252 |- | ||Aerial Slasher||29||Forged from the lightweight metals used on spaceships, this is a keen and swift blade.||532||562||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1014||254 |- | ||Balanced Dreihander||29||You'll wish you had a third hand when wielding the massive Dreihander sword!||532||562||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1014||254 |- | ||Heavy Kerthunker||29||When you want to give Fuse's minions a good whack, the Kerthunker is your weapon.||532||562||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1014||254 |- | ||Rock Laser Sword||29||This melee weapon marries old and new technology to form a deadly blade.||532||562||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1014||254 |- | ||Sharktooth Sabre||29||Inspired by the nose of the sawtooth shark, this blade has a real bite!||515||545||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||989||247 |- | ||Stellar Blade||29||The starburst pattern at this sword's tip means extra pain for Fuse's friends.||560||590||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1056||264 |- | ||Candy Pirate Sword||30||Now you can wield the same weapon as Stickybeard's trusted mates. Say arrr!||573||603||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1109||277 |- | ||Falling Star Blade||30||Inspired by a comet, this sword combines beauty and strength into one weapon.||545||575||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1065||266 |- | ||Forever Knights Energy Blade||30||Slice and dice your enemies with this hi-tech sword from Forever Knights' arsenal.||573||603||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1109||277 |- | ||Landlubber Sword||30||Avast! Unsheath this blade and make Fuse's monsters walk the plank. Arrr!||528||558||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1038||260 |- | ||Monarch Hammer||30||This intimidating melee weapon is always a "big hit" with Fuse's monsters.||545||575||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1065||266 |- | ||Puppet Pal Bonkstick||30||Hi, Puppet Pal Mitch! Hi, Puppet Pal Clem! Hi, monsters! BONK!||573||603||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1109||277 |- | ||Rocket Cutlass||30||A powerful sword made from bizarre alien tech that baffles even the Plumbers.||573||603||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1109||277 |- | ||Aerial Slicer||31||Forged from the lightweight metals used on spaceships, this is a keen and swift blade.||558||588||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||Hard Laser Sword||31||This melee weapon marries old and new technology to form a deadly blade.||558||588||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||Heavier Kerthunker||31||When you want to give Fuse's minions a good whack, the Kerthunker is your weapon.||558||588||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||Stardust Blade||31||The starburst pattern at this sword's tip means extra pain for Fuse's friends.||586||616||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1164||291 |- | ||Weighted Dreihander||31||You'll wish you had a third hand when wielding the massive Dreihander sword!||558||588||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||Xenonex Axe||31||This melee weapon will cut your enemies in two and turn them back into goo.||558||588||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1118||280 |- | ||Seatooth Sabre||32||Inspired by the nose of the sawtooth shark, this blade has a real bite!||554||584||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1144||286 |- | ||Shooting Star Blade||32||Inspired by a comet, this sword combines beauty and strength into one weapon.||571||601||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1173||293 |- | ||Sultan Hammer||32||This intimidating melee weapon is always a "big hit" with Fuse's monsters.||571||601||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1173||293 |- | ||Doom Laser Sword||33||This melee weapon marries old and new technology to form a deadly blade.||584||614||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||Enormous Kerthunker||33||When you want to give Fuse's minions a good whack, the Kerthunker is your weapon.||584||614||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||Featherlight Slicer||33||Forged from the lightweight metals used on spaceships, this is a keen and swift blade||584||614||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||Galactic Blade||33||The starburst pattern at this sword's tip means extra pain for Fuse's friends.||612||642||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1283||321 |- | ||Sawblade Scimitar||33||A razor-sharp blade hewn from materials cast deep in the Fireswamps.||567||597||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1201||300 |- | ||Sharpened Dreihander||33||You'll wish you had a third hand when wielding the massive Dreihander sword!||584||614||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||Snake Sword||33||Unleash the venom! This serpent-inspired sword strikes fear in the hearts of enemies.||584||614||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1232||308 |- | ||Kaiser Hammer||34||This intimidating melee weapon is always a "big hit" with Fuse's monsters.||597||627||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Meteor Blade||34||Inspired by a comet, this sword combines beauty and strength into one weapon.||597||627||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Orbital Cutlass||34||A powerful sword made from bizarre alien tech that baffles even the Plumbers.||625||655||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1348||337 |- | ||Radonex Axe||34||This melee weapon will cut your enemies in two and turn them back into goo.||597||627||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Sawstrike Scimitar||34||A razor-sharp blade hewn from materials cast deep in the Fireswamps.||580||610||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1261||315 |- | ||Colossal Kerthunker||35||When you want to give Fuse's minions a good whack, the Kerthunker is your weapon.||610||640||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Dark Laser Sword||35||This melee weapon marries old and new technology to form a deadly blade.||610||640||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Hornswaggle Sword||35||Avast! Unsheath this blade and make Fuse's monsters walk the plank. Arrr!||593||623||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1324||331 |- | ||Intergalactic Blade||35||The starburst pattern at this sword's tip means extra pain for Fuse's friends.||638||668||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1415||354 |- | ||Interstellar Blade||35||The starburst pattern at this sword's tip means extra pain for Fuse's friends.||625||655||0||Melee||Short||Rare||Tradable||1390||348 |- | ||Royal Dreihander||35||You'll wish you had a third hand when wielding the massive Dreihander sword!||610||640||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Surgical Slicer||35||Forged from the lightweight metals used on spaceships, this is a keen and swift blade||610||640||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1358||340 |- | ||Venom Whip||35||Secured in the jungles near Monkey Mountain, the Venom Whip is a deadly melee weapon.||593||623||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1324||331 |- | ||Blackjack Sword||36||Avast! Unsheath this blade and make Fuse's monsters walk the plank. Arrr!||606||636||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1390||348 |- | ||Emperor Hammer||36||This intimidating melee weapon is always a "big hit" with Fuse's monsters.||623||653||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1426||357 |- | ||Heavenly Meteor Blade||36||Inspired by a comet, this sword combines beauty and strength into one weapon.||623||653||0||Melee||Short||Uncommon||Tradable||1426||357 |- | ||Infinity Cutlass||36||A powerful sword made from bizarre alien tech that baffles even the Plumbers.||651||681||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Tradable||1486||372 |- | ||Jade Dragon Blade||36||This exotic weapon contains the power of ancient creatures from a faraway land.||638||668||0||Melee||Short||Rare||Tradable||1460||365 |- | ||Samurai Katana||36||Though not brilliant as Samurai Jack's sword, this blade is nearly as powerful.||651||681||0||Melee||Short||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1486||372 |- | ||Sawswipe Scimitar||36||A razor-sharp blade hewn from materials cast deep in the Fireswamps.||606||636||0||Melee||Short||Common||Tradable||1390||348 |- |}